Fire Burning
by dragonagelover1603
Summary: This is my first time writing a story like this. It's just a short one-chapter of the Inquisitor and Varric because we all need a little more Varric in our lives. I hope you enjoy it.


It was the moment he saw her literally jump into the battle and save their asses, he felt it. Deep in his hair-covered chest, where he feels the best stories come from as he writes. The way she glided across the ground, going from one demon to the next, he was in a trance-like state which the popping of the nearby rift broke him free of. Introductions were made, he used his witty comments to cover up the fact that he had been staring at the way she moved, from the sway of her hips to the slight curve of her lips. He knew in those few moments that their journey together wouldn't end anytime soon.

Looking back to how they first met in Haven, Varric was grateful to see how far they had come since recently arriving at Skyhold. They had hardly been there a week, and although he knows it is safe within the fortresses walls, the memory of almost losing her keeps him awake at night. He tore himself apart in the time it took for her to find the small temporary camp which was set up after the destruction of Haven. He kept repeating to himself that he shouldnt have fled when the dragon came down, that he could have saved her. He thought she died and he blamed himself for it, not the dragon, not the enemies marching on them, he left her because he was too scared to grab her hand and trusted she was right behind him.

When the Commander and Seeker called out that they had found her, he could have called out to the Maker to thank Him. Instead he watched from the shadows as she was carried hastily to a warm fire with as many chantry sisters, mages, and healers as could be spared to help save her. He watched as a mix of fear and relief washed over the camp. She had sacrificed herself to save them and now she looks on the edge of death without the strength to hold on.

If she didn't have the strength, then Varric decided that he would have to be strong enough for her. He would hold on, no matter what happened to him, he would protect her and keep her from the grasp of death. He hid in the shadows carefully watching over her, waiting for a sign that the healing was working. Slowly, color returned to her cheeks and lips, her chest began to fill with more breath than before, and her eyelids would flutter every so often as if she was trying to open them. Soon she opened her mouth and a chantry sister rushed over with warm tea and to remind her to rest. After she accepted the drink lifted to her lips, he swore he heard her very faintly whisper, "..var..varric.." before slipping back into sleep. The flutter he felt in his stomach brought a smile to his blushed face, whether he imagined it or not, it didn't matter to him.

As Varric now sits in front of his roaring fire, he creates little stories of future adventures with his Inquisitor. Exploring forgotten places, finding the little things to help make the big picture look right again. As long as they do it together, it doesn't matter what they do. While he sits and tells himself stories that are yet to happen, he doesn't notice the Inquisitors' approach until she calls out to him.

"You look quite busy, would it be too bothersome if I joined you?" She taunted while failing to hid a smile.

"Actually, some company would be delightful right now," he replied moving two chairs closer, not only to the fire, but closer to one another.

"Im sorry, you seemed to be to be thinking quite deeply before I intruded. If you don't mind, may I ask what was on your mind?" She inquired as taking a seat and warming her hands casually.

"Its not a problem at all. And if you want me to be honest-"

"- which I do."

"Well, I was thinking about you."

"Me? What for? I know I caused everyone to be upset after Haven, but I promise I'm fine. There's no need for everyone to keep looking at me as if I am a china-doll."

"Oh, that's not what I meant at all. I didn't mean to upset you. I believe you are the strongest and bravest of all our troops. I would never look at you as something so fragile, Inquisitor."

"Varric for the thousandth time, call me Layla. And what did you mean by you were thinking of me then?" She questioned with a hint of hopefulness.

"I...uh..well.." beginning to sweat and not being able to think straight with her being so close, the words began to rush out, " I-I was thinking of how much you mean to me personally, and how afraid I was of losing you, and how it was my fau-" He never saw her move, but he felt her hands, one braced against his chest and the other pulling his face closer. Before he understood what was happening, her lips were on his and his hands were around her waist.

Breaking away reluctantly, she spoke, "None of what happened was your fault, I saw you pause for me before that damned dragon-archdemon thing blew you away. You tried turning back but you couldn't and we both know it. You were what kept me going through all that snow, i knew i had to see you at least one more time. Look at where we are now, I'm the Inquisitor! I'm not even sure what that means yet, but I am sure that I care very deeply for you and I can't wait to see where everything takes us," she finishes out of breath and on the verge of tears. Varric reaches up slowly and wipes the tears away before they can fall and holds her face in his hands.

"I can't wait to see where all this takes us either," he whispers as he stands and pulls her to her feet. Tugging her closer with one hand while moving her hair from her face with the other, he leans down into her waiting lips. As the spark in his chest ignites into fire burning brighter and hotter than the one next to them.


End file.
